The Hunger Inside
by Arioch Ethran
Summary: It's a busy Saturday night at Merlotte's Bar and Grille, and Sam is short-staffed. He is stressed more than ever and has far too much on his plate. The fact that no one is showing up for work doesn't help. He decides to go out for some fresh air, when he encounters trouble...and more to come when he returns to his office later on...


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first FF so I'm sort of new to everything, but any reviews would be GREATLY APPRECIATED! Let me know what you think about the story. Any suggestions or comments would be great. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism (: Be warned, there is explicit content in this story, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

* * *

"The Hunger Inside"

"Excuse me! Excuse me miss!" An older portly man peered out from behind a booth by the window in Merlotte's Bar and Grill, yelling at a young blonde woman who was unmistakably Sookie Stackhouse.

She replied in a slightly frantic tone, "I'm sorry sir, I'll be right over." It was a Saturday night and all the locals were having drinks and ordering the same old food like always. The bar was busy as ever and Sam Merlotte was shorthanded as usual. Lafayette was in his own world, making a thousand things in the kitchen, while trying to keep his head on straight. Without a second pair of hands, he couldn't keep track of what was boiling on the stove and what he was frying up on the grille. Arlene was on his tail as usual, yelling out for orders to take to her tables, but her words had simply turned into blurs and all he could say at this point was, "Bitch please, they'll be done when they're done. Jesus!"

"Well I never," she answered, turning around and racing away to her next table.

"Excuse me ma'am," the portly man yelled out again, only this time it was directed at Arlene.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Sookie, could you help this gentleman please." Sookie let out a frustrated sigh and dropped the dishes she was bussing to the kitchen.

She pulled out her notepad and walked over to the man, whose table was filled with a dozen or so dishes, which had nearly been licked clean. "What can I get for you, sir?" she asked, looking around at the other customers and the few workers who were spread around.

The man scanned her from head to toe. _"Yeah, I wouldn't mind taking you for a ride."_

"Excuse me?" Sookie replied angrily.

The man coughed before he answered, "Yes, ummm…could I get a piece of that delicious blueberry cobbler?"

It wasn't for another few seconds that Sookie realized that she had read the man's thoughts just before he answered her.

"Yes sir of…of course. I'll be right over with that." She gave a smile which showed she was half sincere and half embarrassed at what she had just done. The man's eyes again scanned her from behind while she rushed back to the kitchen to deliver the order to Lafayette.

"I can't believe the dirty thoughts on some of these people," she complained to him, offended.

"Mhmmm, I can. We live in a town full of drunks and hicks." He flipped his bangs and looked at her from behind his thick black eyeliner. "I am not surprised, Sook."

"Just get the orders done please."

"Yeah sure thing", he answered back as she walked away. "Damn can I get some fucking help up in this bitch?"

The portly man was getting irritated waiting for his now third round of dessert to arrive, though only several minutes had passed since he placed his order.

"Hey miss, can I get some damn service over here? I spend good money here every week and I'm not liking the service I'm receiving. I don't think that…" The rest of his words suddenly turned into white noise as the inner thoughts of the many people around Sookie were fusing together in one loud mess of noise. She covered her ears firmly with her hands but it did no good.

At that moment, everything broke inside of Sookie. She quickly took a plate of pie off a tray Arlene was carrying to her next table, and made a quick move towards the man, ready to strike. Before she could make her move, her boss Sam Merlotte made his way towards her without any notice and replaced the pie to its rightful place on Arlene's tray.

"Now what in the world do ya think you're doing Sook?" he asked immediately. He usually had a way with his voice. It often had a sense of calmness but was overwhelmed with a mix of frustration and concern.

"I was just…"

He cut her off before she could explain herself. "I know damn well what you were doing. Head to my office. I'll be there in a minute."

She walked anxiously to Sam's office, located through a set of doors near the bar, still hearing the many thoughts of the people around her, many staring in discontent. She could hear Sam apologizing to the portly man for his wait and offered him dessert on the house. He accepted but not without complaining about his terrible wait staff. She caught the last bit of their conversation, only making out the word "freak" coming from the portly man's mouth.

A few moments later Sam entered his office and closed the door, placing his hands on his hips and looking down on Sookie, who had seated herself in a leather chair adjacent his desk.

"Come on Sook, you can't be doing this no more. It ain't fair to the customers and it sure ain't fair to me. I have a business to run. I'm already short on help since Jessica never showed up for her shift. I know not all o' them are as friendly as we'd like, but…"

Sookie interrupted, attempting to show him the concern she had for herself and her own well-being. "Sam…I'm sorry, I know you're trying to make this place the best you can but I just can't _stand_ it when people are rude like that. You shoulda heard what he said before."

"What did he say to you? Something bad. 'Cause I'll kick his ass out of here if he…"

"No don't…it's fine Sam. At least he kept his thoughts to himself. I can't help hearing 'em sometimes."

He pinched between his eyes and looked down at the floor before shooing Sookie to get back to work.

"That's it?" she asked.

Sam shrugged without a word and gestured his hands towards the door. She exited looking confused, and caught his eyes with a look of disappointment. The door was shut behind her before she got all the way out of the office.

* * *

Sam stood there, staring out the window for a moment before deciding to open it. About halfway open, he stopped and dropped his head. He hands tensed up and one made a fist. He slammed it against the wall and let out the word "fuck" between his teeth. He began to quickly unbutton his shirt, a piercing look of anger filling his eyes, and in one swift movement he shifted into a white dove and disappeared out the window.

Soaring through the woods, weaving between trees effortlessly, Sam found himself perched on a low hanging branch, observing an angry exchange between a twenty-something year old girl and a man who appeared to be in his thirties. His skin was pale and flat, and the muscles in his back showed through his tight shirt. It was apparent to Sam that the man before him was a vampire, or a Fanger, as some referred to them as. He could hear from the distance he was at that the girl was unwilling in her participation, and was begging to be let go.

"Baby, you can't go yet," he hissed. "I ain't finished with you." Right then he brought out his fangs, and in a split second, he had one arm around the girl and the other pulling her head back, leaving her soft neck vulnerable. Her veins were pulsating and he was about sink his sharp teeth into her, inevitably sucking her dry. Before he could proceed, he was attacked by a creature from behind, forcing him to lose his grip of the girl and allowed to run away from the graphic scene, disappearing through the woods and never looking back.

Sam shifted just in time to prevent the slaughter of the innocent young girl. He turned into a white wolf, and pounced on the Fanger. He sunk his teeth deep into the vampire's skin, tearing at the flesh yet struggling to hold on. Sam tried desperately to take down the perpetrator, but the next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground several yards from the vampire. He did not have enough strength to take on what seemed to be a thousand year old vampire, and was thrown against the very tree he was previously perched on. Before the vampire could do any more damage to him, Sam shifted back into the white dove and was gone into the night sky.

* * *

"I ain't got no help in here Sookie," Lafayette called out into the restaurant from the kitchen. "You best get some help out there for the both of us. I ain't gonna handle this shit all on my own. You best believe."

"I'm sorry," she yelled back. "I'm doing my best out here."

"Can I get another cup of coffee?" an older gentleman asked suddenly.

"Ah, yes ummm…sir just one minute please." Sookie proceeded through the kitchen doors to see Lafayette.

"Dammit Sookie, Terry never showed up for his shift and…awww shit here he is." Just then scruffy, bearded man with long dirty blonde locks entered the restaurant, and ran to the kitchen without hesitation, apologizing desperately to Lafayette for his lateness.

"Sookie, go tell Sam that Terry's here," Lafayette yelled out. She nodded to him and ran off to pass along the message.

Sookie was by Sam's office now, knocking on the door. No one answered, but she decided to try the knob nonetheless. It opened with ease and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Before she could turn back to face the room, she heard a "swoosh", and just then she saw her boss standing by the window, but not as she expected.

"Sookie!" he yelled out, rushing to get back in his clothes. "I'm sorry I just…"

At first she was caught off guard, but it wasn't long before she realized that Sam Merlotte had just been handed to her on a silver platter, completely naked. "Shhhh no need to apologize." She locked the door behind her and moved in on him, walking slowly and licking her soft lips.

"I was just out for some fresh air. You know how it can get. It's busy and…"

"Oh I know how it can get", she answered back in a low, soft voice. "It can get stressful. Tense. Hard…"

She had come so close to him that they were breathing the same air and were matched up eye to eye. Sam had a look of confusion in his eyes, but it could not mask the true sense of lust that overwhelmed the rest of him.

Slowly, Sookie had her arms wrapped around him, kissing his soft lips with her own, and trailing them over her warm neck.

"Sook, I don't think this is…"

"The right place for this? I didn't think so either. But when the time is right, you can't let it go. Can you?" She continued to trail her lips and tongue over his neck and chest, occasionally reaching for his lips and biting them playfully.

"I just…"

"Shhh Sam, don't worry. No one will find out. This will be our little secret."

"Why—why did you come here anyways?" he asked as he let out a pleasurable gasp.

"Terry showed up finally. Just thought I'd let you know."

She had already begun touching him in places neither of them could have expected, but something inside of him wouldn't allow him to stop her. His hunger was growing and he hadn't had this in a long time.

"I—I think you can." It was at this point that he started to kiss her back, slowly taking off articles of clothing until she was left with nothing but a lacey black bra and a matching pair of panties. She was pale but her skin was as soft as a baby's. Her sharp blue eyes pierced his as Sam subdued to her will and accepted his need to be satisfied.

She kissed his neck softly and opened her eyes to discover several deep scratches down his back.

"Sam, what happened?" she asked in a concerned manner. He stopped kissing her to answer, only saying in a whisper, "It's nothing. I'll be fine." She pulled back almost immediately without saying another word, but he quickly brought her back to him. The look in her eyes, the motion of her body, the sound of her voice. They all screamed sex.

"I want you Sookie," Sam whispered into her ear. She slid one of the straps of her bra off of her shoulder, and gestured Sam to continue. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, sliding his warm fingers up and down her spine, allowing them to stop at their destination, and unstrap her bra. She felt his member brush against her as he did so. They were alone now, standing stark naked in Sam's private office. The bar was gone and so was the restaurant. No customers were there. It was just them, and everything else from their minds had disappeared just for this moment.

Sam grabbed her soft, pale thighs firmly and lifted her up in the air, her legs wrapping around him and her body sliding down low, until she felt him go inside of her. Her eyes became wide just as his did and their lips quickly found each other again. Sam held onto her tight while she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his muscular back. He thrust his body and she grinded hers, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. She clawed at his chest and back, leaving scratches everywhere there was skin. He did not let it get in the way of anything and continued to penetrate deep inside her.

"Sam Merlotte, do anything you want. I'm yours."

They found themselves leaned up the desk and without thinking, they cleared all of the papers and files off of it to make room for their own bodies. Sam set her down softly, never leaving her for more than a second.

"Oh Sam…" Sookie cried out.

The pleasure was so balanced, so mutual, and it felt so right. He found himself slowing his pace and pulling out of her, only to drive himself back into her wetness. She screamed out and begged for him to do it again. He did it several more times before she began to shake. Sam grasped her body tight and drew her off the desk, facing her away from him, contorting her body to match up with the desk. She couldn't come up with the words to express how she was feeling, and instead let out a deep, pleasurable groan.

Sookie had gotten exactly what she had asked for, and Sam was doing what he wanted with her. Again he was inside her, the muscles in his legs expanding and contracting as he thrust his body back and forth, inside and out. He let out a deep growl as his eyes began to widen, changing colors miraculously. He let out one final thrust as they held each other close, each letting out a cry, signaling that he had just finished. They both dropped to the floor in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

Sookie wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, and he held her back. Both of their eyes were filled in happiness and satisfaction. Sookie pressed her lips against his ear and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Thank you."


End file.
